fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Catria/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
Quotes Recruitment Conversations Level Up Quotes * "I'm in top form today." (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "Landing the first strike is a fine feeling indeed." (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "Ha Ha! Seems today's my lucky day." (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "Curious... What is this feeling?" (1 stat up) Class Change * "I'll do all that I'm able." Summary Screen * "That didn't take long." (Easy victory) * "I've pushed as far as I can..." (Fatigued) * "I'm sorry I couldn't be your shield..." (An ally dies) * "No... No, it must be the three of us... Together!" (Palla or Est dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "At your service." (Full/High health) * "Ready and waiting." (Medium health) Upon Being Healed * "Thank you." * "You're very kind." Used Healing Item * "Must I eat this?" (Disliked) * "I won't complain." (Neutral) * "That was lovely." (Liked) * "I love these!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges Enemy deals 1 or No Damage * "Sorry to disappoint." * "You're an open book!" Critical * "You can't beat me." * "It's over!" * "Enough!" * "Clear a path!" Using Triangle Attack * "Better you than me!" Finishing Blow * "Too slow!" * "Begone!" Defeated Enemy * "Was that all?" * "This is a fight I can't lose." * "I wasn't impressed." * sighs * "I have to survive." * "Luck has abandoned you." Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy (For Palla or Est) * "Can't have you getting too far ahead of me." * "You still have it!" * "I must stand up for myself." * "I'm proud of you both." (For others) * "Incredible! Truly!" * "Someone's been training." * "You're in fine form!" Nearby Ally Below Half Health Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;When First Seen in Zofia Harbor :"I am Catria. I'm travelling with my sister Palla in search of our younger sister, Est. She was taken by pirates... We followed them this far, but now the trail has gone cold. I'm eager to find her so the three of us can return together to Archanea." ;First Conversation :"If I had to describe my sister Est in a word, it’d be “free”—which is ironic. When the last war ended, she left the order of knights the next day. Said she was opening a shop with some boy she was fond of. She does what she wants and says what she wants, and damn the consequences. There are times I envy her." ;Second Conversation :"A little while back, someone told me I was cold and stand-offish. Do I really come across that way? Certainly I’m more reserved than either Est or Palla, but isn’t that true for most middle siblings? And whenever I DO have something to say, one of them always beats me to it! Who wouldn’t seem quiet in such circumstances?" ;Third Conversation :"I still can’t believe you’re a princess, Celica. What a surprise! Oh! Is it even appropriate for me to be speaking to you like this? …Er, ma’am? …How’s that? You don’t mind? Oh good. I’m glad. People of high birth have their own unique set of troubles, I’m sure. But there’s still some part of me which envies them. Perhaps it’s because I don’t know the kinds of burdens they carry. If only I could stand as an equal and see the world as they do… …Hm? Did I have someone specific in mind? N-no, I’m just thinking aloud…" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts